The jealous cat
by Dreamylandia
Summary: "it's not problem. I'll do anything for a princess like you" when he called her a princess I got aggravated. Everyone knew me and Mari were dating and that I called her princess (A Marichat story)
1. Chapter 1

**decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Marinette pov

I was drawing a new dress on my sketchbook when i heard something or more like somebody jump on my balcony

"hello purrincess" chat (my boyfriend) said

"hello kitty" i reply " any reason why you here?"

"what, is it a crime to visit my wonderful beautiful girlfriend? "

I could feel my cheeks turn red" um well no"

"what are you drawing?" he asked

I showed him my sketchbook with the red dress i was designing

.

"wow Mari that looks great " he said

"thanks" i looked at my phone and saw that i only had 15 minutes before school started

"oh no, I'm going to be late for school. I gotta go bye Chat" i kissed his cheek and hurried to school before the bell rang

After school

Chat pov

Just finished school. Finally. Nathaniel kept eyeing Marinette in a weird sort of way. He used to like her, wonder if he still does. I'm making my way to Mari's house. I need to see my princess.

"Wow Mari. You sketches are great," I heard someone say. I turn around to see Nathaniel walking with Marinette. He's got some nerves.

"Why thanks Nath. You're a pretty good drawer yourself " she complemented.

"Marinette…Will you go out with me?" He asked her. How dare he?! I remember Mari telling me everyone knows, everyone but Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel I.. Have a boyfriend. " He looked shocked.

"Who?" He asked. I knew he wanted to cry.

"It's Chat.." She began.

"Noir," I said finishing her sentence.

"Mari, you are insane! You're dating a superhero. You don't even know who's under the mask. How long?" He asked. His reaction was hilarious.

"You know Nathaniel, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. She's got to know me better than Ladybug does." i told him

"and we've been together for a year now." Mari added.

"That's right purrrincess, a year. Now I will lead my girlfriend home the rest of the way. Thanks for being such a gentleman. "I said.

"Bye Nath." Mari said to him.

I heard Nathaniel say in the distance

"You watch your back Chat Noir"


	2. Chapter 2

**decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Alya's POV

"Hey Alya. "Adrien and Nino said walking towards me

"Hey boys. How's it been?" I asked.

"It's been good," Nino answered. Adrien wasn't paying attention and when I saw where he was looking, I decided to confront him.

"You totally like Mari. Don't you Adrien?" I chuckled.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE INSANE!" He shouted, catching everyone's attention. Mari was talking to Nathaniel but walked up to us when Adrien shouted

"Hey," she said innocently

"Heyyyy girl," I said," oh by the way, Adrien likes you."

"WHAT?! I DO NOT. She has a boyfriend and I respect that. I don't want a superhero after me" he exclaimed

"They why were you looking at her?" I asked.

"Alya leave him alone." Mari said. I ignored her.

"I WAS ONLY LOOKING AT HER BECAUSE I DON'T THINK SHE SHOULD BE TALKING TO NATHANIEL.! " He exclaimed ,"Nathaniel's up to no good."

"How are you so sure?" she questioned.

"When Nathaniel found out yesterday that you and Chat were together, you left and he said, you better watch your back Chat Noir." He said. Mari was shocked.

"Oh come on Adrien. I doubt it. You're just, jealous" she chuckled. The bell rang and we went to class.

Adrien's POV

"Good morning Class. Settle down." Chloe began arguing with Nathaniel.

"Who do think you are?! You shouldn't go around flirting with a girl that has a boyfriend!" Chloe began," especially when it's a superhero. He saves us. You should leave Mari alone." Did Chloe just call Marinette, Mari and was she sticking up for her? I'm confused.

"Chloe's right. " Alya and Nino the same time

"Chloe,go to your seat please! " Miss Bustier exclaimed. Chloe sat down.

"Alright, you have a project coming up. And you are in groups. Max, Kim and it's Sabrina, Chloe and Ivan."

"At least it's not Kim." Chloe said.

"And, Adrien,Nino and Alya lastly Marinette,Nathaniel and Juleka."

"Miss, you missed out Rose. " Marinette said innocently.

"She can work with us. " Chloe began," The more, the merrier."

"But Chloe you never do work!" Alya pointed out.

"I am now. I'm trying to change to a better person. Don't judge me." She said sternly.

"That's nice Chloe," I began," Miss, can I be in Marinette's group and Nathaniel with Alya and Nino?" I asked. Hopefully she says yes i can't let Nathaniel get near MY Mari.

"No Adrien. I'm sorry. "

"Chat will be watching you, Red Head." I exclaimed in a whisper.

Marinette's POV

Juleka Nathaniel and i decided to start our project afther school at my house. Juleka had to go home first to tell her parents that she'll be at my house, so Nathaniel and i walked by ourself to my house

"Thanks for walking with me" i told him

"it's not a problem. I'll do anything for a princess like you" he said with a smile

Little did i know those words would cause big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Chat's POV

"it's not a problem. I'll do anything for a princess like you" when he called her a princess I got aggravated. He knew me and Mari were dating and that I called her princess.

Nathaniel walked Mari home today. This is the second time. I hate it.I should do something about it. I either make a move as Adrien and walk her home, or I'll bring in the alter ego, her boyfriend, and figure out what's happening. I think Chat is better off in this situation.

"Umm, thanks Nath, but you've been calling me princess lately and it kind of bothers me." She said. I knew she would do something.

"Why? It doesn't bother you when your superhero boyfriend says it!" Nathaniel is messing with the wrong person.

"Exactly. It's bothers me when you say it because only Chat calls me princess. I don't want you to hate me, I just want you to stop. If that's ok." She innocently asked.

"Anything for you Mari." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek, a bit too close to her lips. He had some nerves but it doesn't matter. I would take care of him. They walked inside her house after 3 hours, and afther Juleka went in. They came out and went their separate ways and I decided that little Agreste needed to pay Nathaniel a visit with some extra help.

Nathaniel's POV

"Hey Nathaniel," I heard voices say behind me. I could recognise them. It was Alya, Nino and Adrien.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Well we don't want to waste much of your time so, you should stop flirting with Mari," Alya began.

"She has a superhero boyfriend who she's happy with, " Nino continued.

"And she doesn't like you!" Adrien finished.

"Ummmm, whaa?" I said. Covering up the fact I hate all three of them. I could've said some words back but decided to play it cool.

"Don't play dumb," a voice began, "You are flirting with Mari none stop. I followed you two home today. Who do you think you are? Who gave you permission to call her Princess?!" It was Chloe. Great. Just what I needed.

"Whatever. Chat is stupid. No one likes him. Ladybug rejected him. Mari didn't because she is nice."

" No,"Alya said softly, "You are wrong! Mari loves Chat so much, she would die for him. She would die to save every precious life. His 9 lives. Ladybug and Chat decided it's better they stay partners. You should really leave Mari. She's not into you!"

After Alya's speech, they left


	4. Chapter 4

**decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Adrian pov

"hay Mari" i said while walking towards her

"hay" she said sweetly

"how is the project going?" we had to design a new superhero costume for either Ladybug or Chat noir. Alya nino and i decided to do ladybug and i have an idea of who Marinette's group is doing.

"good, we are already drawing Chat's costume" i knew it

"cool i can't wait to see it"

"hay Mari" Nathaniel said walking towards us.

"hay Nath"

"are you ready to start working?" why did the teacher give us the whole day to work on our projects? Now Nathaniel will be with Mari ALL DAY!

"ya let's go" she said walking with him to where juleka was waiting for them

" I'm keeping an eye on you red head" i said in a whisper

***6 hours later***

I couldn't stop looking at Marinette and that girlfriend stealer. Every time i see them they are laughing. What is so funny that is making her laugh so much?

"if you don't stop staring then she will notice you know" Alya said laughing

"i am not staring! I'm keeping an eye on Nathaniel. " I said

"whatever you say" she said laughing even more

I turned around to see Marinette…...blushing….THAT'S IT my princess well have a certain cat visit her tonight

Marinette P.O.V

" Thanks Nath" why am i blushing? Only chat can make me blush

"no problem Mari"

I could feel eyes staring at us, but when i looked around no one was. Or so i thought


	5. Chapter 5

**decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Marinette's POV

I was stood at my balcony waiting for my kitty to arrive. I was a little worried because Chat has been the only one able to make me blush, but today, it changed. Nathaniel has been flirting too much and I blush about it. How could I?!

Chat lands on my balcony. He looks a little…..disturbed.

"Hey Kitty. " I said. I walked up to him. I was going to give him a kiss but, he just pushed me away. Did he just…..reject me?

"Hi." He said bluntly. I tried holding back my tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nathaniel. Why did you walk with him?! AND he called you princess!?"

"Are you spying on me?!" I laughed.

"This isn't a joke Marinette," he c-called me Marinette, is he pissed?

"I'm sorry"

"I understand you were put into a group with him, but why Mari?" He said, it was clear he was trying not to cry.

"Why what?" I asked

"Why are you laughing with him? Why did you blush when he said something to you. What did he say?!" Chat raised his voice.

"He just said really nice things about me" I told him.

"Ok. But what made you laugh?" I was confused, "Something he said made you laugh, it wasn't that funny though because it didn't make Juleka laugh!"

"Chat I'm sorry," I said, I knew I was about to cry.

"WHY MARI?! WHY NATHANIEL?! HE HATES ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TALK TO ADRIEN?! ADRIEN IS MUCH BETTER THAN NATHANIEL.! " He shouted, crying at the same time.

"Chat….."

"You don't even call me kitty anymore, he calls you princess, you call him Nath. You would always call him Nathaniel. You, you have a crush on him don't you?!"

"What! Where did you get that idea?!" I was furious.

"Because you would always call me Chat until you got a crush on me,then you started calling me Kitty. " he cried his eyes out.

"Kitty, that's not true. He's just a friend. I love you more than anything. Wait...I know what this is.." I grinned.

"What?"

"You're jealous. My kitty is jealous. Of Nathaniel!" I laughed.

"Maybe you are right, but still." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, how did you know me Nathaniel and Juleka are in a group. Do you, go to ky school?"

"Yes princess. I do." I smiled, then he smiled.

"Well it's getting late now. You better go kitty. See you." He walked up to me and kissed me and I blushed

"See you purrrrrincess." Was this the end of his jealousy, or is there more to come?


	6. Chapter 6

**decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

The next day

Nathaniel POV

I will make sure Marinette is all mine and i know how to do it. I walked towards Marinette

"Hay Mari " i said

"hay" she said

"can i walk you home?" i asked

"sure"she said

"so how are you and your superhero boyfriend doing?" i asked. Hopefully it is going badly

"Nathaniel he has a name you know. I would like it if you would stop calling him my superhero boyfriend and things are great between us!" she said smiling. Not for long

"okay Mari" i said

We arrived at her house

"well see you later bye Nath" she said. Before she could leave i grabbed her wrist spin her around and kissed her.

No one's POV

Marinette struggled to get free, but for Chat it looked like she was kissing him back.

Chat's POV

How dare she!? She kissed him back! Nathaniel shouldn't have kissed her in the first place. I'm going to talk to Nathaniel, as Chat Noir. Marinette pushed him away and walked inside. I confronted Nathaniel. I jumped in front of him.

"Hello, Nathaniel." I grinned in an evil way. I didn't plan on hurting him but if he comes at me then it'll have to be.

"Oh hello Chat noir." He said back,"what do you want?! " He knew why I was there.

"Don't give me attitude. Who do you are kissing my girlfriend?!" I raised my voice.

"Oh come on. I'm crazy for her and it's clear she has a thing for me." He grinned,"why don't you just go ahead, break up with her and leave her to me. "

"NEVER! I'm going to talk to her first. And you, keep, away,from, Marinette. If you don't, I'll be onto you!" I began, he started to walk off," I'm watching you!" He left and I made my way to Marinette..

Marinette's POV

I can't believe Nathaniel kissed me! He really has some nerves! I sat on my bed nearly crying until I heard a loud thump. It came from my balcony. I already knew who was there, and I think I knew what was coming. I walked out there to see Chat sat on the edge of the railing.

"How could you!" He said softly but harshly.

"What do you mean?" Oh no

"He kissed you, and you kissed him back." He began crying.

"What! I did not! I tried to get myself free. I was struggling.!" I shouted.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?!" He cried even harder.

"No! I do not!" I began," if that's what you think then you are wrong! " How could he think such a thing.

He stood up, still crying, and walked up to me, he leaned over and kissed me. His tears nearly choking me. He stepped back and wiped his tears, then spoke.

"Mari, please, stay as distant as you can from him. I love you too much to lose you, especially to him. You mean the world to me, so please, ignore him. Do what you have to. I know it'll be hard for you because you are such a nice person, but do it for me. If you truly, love me." He said calmly.

"Chaton, of course I will. Anything for my kitty. " I responded. I kissed him again, more passionately than he kissed me. He left but I knew that deep down he was still hurt, because when he left, I heard him cry in the distance. I had to ignore Nathaniel, for the sake of my relationship


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your great reviews**

 **Also let me make this clear i am not the only one writing this story my great friend Gabby is helping me.**

 **decliam- i do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

That same night

Chat noir sat on the rooftop of Notre Dame waiting for someone he called. Who could it be?

Ladybug's POV

Chat Noir called me saying he needed to talk, he needed someone to open up to. I reached Notre Dame and there he is. Sat down, all alone. Poor kitty.

"Chat," I said softly. He heard me because he flinched but he didn't look at me.

"Thank you for coming Ladybug," ever since he got with my civilian self he stopped calling me 'M'lady or bugaboo ' which really helped in battles. But our last battle he seemed a little distracted. I hope he's ok.

"It's fine. But is everything alright?" I asked.

"Not really," he said shakily,"I just need someone to open up to. " I was shocked he didn't go to me as Mari.

"What about Mari?" I asked.

"That's the thing." He said.

"Did you two break up?" I couldn't make it seem obvious that I knew everything about them.

"No. It's just, I've warned her so many times to stay away from Nathaniel, but she doesn't listen to me. He's up to no good. "He told me.

"I see. I know what he's done and it really aggravates this little red bug." I said angrily also joking around too. It made him laugh.

"I'm just insecure. She could easily leave me for him," I was shocked,"it's easier for her to go on dates with him. She can know everything about him but me it's different. Because I have to keep my identity a secret. If only she could know, life would be easier."

"Marinette would never leave you. " I said.

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

" because I know her personally and she loves you. " I reassured him.

"Thanks ladybug. I don't know what I'd do without you. " he told me.

"Don't thank me. Thank Mari. " I said back.

"Yea you're right. I left before she could see me cry. I've cried before in front of her but not as much as tonight. I just don't know what her reaction would be." He said, tears filling up his eyes.

"Don't worry Chat. You'll find it in you one day. Trust me." I told him.

"Yea. Maybe you're right again. I better get going now. I'll see you soon. " he said, dashing off before giving me time to say goodbye. Poor kitty.

The next day

Chloe was casually walking to Sabrina when she went past Mari and heard her say" Nathaniel kissed me yesterday, " Chloe wasn't haveing any of it.

Marinette's POV

"WHAT!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I know. I'm angry too. " Alya said pulling Chloe back before she did anything stupid.

"Mari, you can't keep being Mrs. Nice. You have to confront him!" She shouted.

"I know! But I can't do it alone. That's why I want your help Chloe. Alya and Nino are helping too. We've decided to keep Adrien out of this because he'll probably hit Nathaniel if he hears what he's done. " I chuckled.

"No! We are getting everyone in our class to help, including Adrien." Chloe said.

"Ok fine." In a matter of seconds the whole class knew (but Nathaniel) and were all gathered round me. We made a little plan that me and Chloe would lead the argument and others would add in key points. Let's see what Adrien will do.

We walked up to Nathaniel and made a circle around him.

"What's going on?" He asked "innocently".

" You want to know what's going on?" Chloe said.

"You can't keep doing this Nathaniel! " I began," you are ruining my perfect relationship!"

"You can't just kiss her!" Alya and Nino exclaimed,

" and get away with it, " Sabrina continued.

Adrien's POV

This argument is funny. He's getting wrecked by his classmates.

"Just because you are jealous!" Kim shouted. As soon as he said jealous an idea popped into my mind. I ran out of the classroom and transformed. I walked back in and stood next to Mari, my arm around her shoulder.

"Just who we needed!" Chloe smirked.

"Oh Nathaniel. I've already spoken to you, but I guess I didn't say enough. So let me make one thing clear!" I raised my voice," you stay away from Marinette or you won't like what's heading your way! "

"And what are you going to do, hit me!" He said grinning.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I said back.

Chloe wasn't having it anymore she walked up to him and slapped him round the face. "You leave Mari and Chat alone. They are the perfect couple. They deserve each other. Unlike you, you deserve NO ONE!" She shouted. He got up and ran off. I kissed Mari and everyone was in awe. I know that Nathaniel still wasn't done. He has more plans.

Nathaniel's POV

I will break you two up. And Mari will be mine.

And I think I know how….


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your great reviews**

 **Also let me make this clear i am not the only one writing this story my great friend Gabby is helping me.**

 **decliam- i do not own Miraculous ladybug**

Aurore pov

I was dreaming of my favourite superhero Chat Noir. He is just the BEST. i wish i could be his girlfriend but sadly he already has a girlfriend

"you're Aurore right?" i heard someone say. I turned around and saw a red headed boy

"yes, and you are?" i asked the boy

" my name is Nathaniel, and i need your help" he said

"my help with what?" i asked him

"well you know Chat noir has a girlfriend right? " everyone knows that

"ya so?"

"well his girlfriend is Marinette and i really like her but she's with Chat Noir and i need your help to break them up so she'll be mine"

" what's in it for me?" i asked

"well if Marinette is mine then Chat can be all yours what do you say?"

Chat noir my boyfriend? " that doesn't sound bad at all

"okay you have a deal" i said

"great now here's the plan…."

No one's POV

Marinette and Chat were casually walking home when Nathaniel and Aurore approached them.

"Sorry Chat, I have bad news," Aurore began,

"But Mari is cheating on you!" Nathaniel smirked.

"What!" Mari and Chat said in unison.

"With who?" Chat asked, infuriated.

"With me" Nathaniel said.

"I doubt it!" Chat exclaimed.

"Stop lying!" Marinette shouted.

"It's true. I have proof!" Aurore said, holding up her phone with a picture of Marinette and Nathaniel kissing.

"It happened last night. Me and Mari had a perfect night. Her lips are so soft. Aurore approached me this morning and I decided to bring it to you. I don't think you'll approve of her cheating on you," He grinned.

"I'm sorry chat but your girlfriend loves Nathaniel. But don't worry, I'm here, I love you." Aurore said.

Chat began,"Marinette, you are awfully quiet, care to explain…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your great review**

 **decliam- i do not own Miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Chat's POV

" _Marinette you are awfully quiet, care to explain…."_

"It's not true!" She shouted.

"Don't lie Marinette, I have proof," Aurore grinned.

"STOP LYING!" Marinette cried. I think she's innocent.

"I don't know. Mari maybe we should break up?" I questioned.

"Yes!" Nathaniel whispered to Aurore, " you should, " he said to us.

"NOOO!" Mari shouted," look at the photo carefully, it's photoshopped!. "

"No! It's not!" Aurore exclaimed.

"It is. Look carefully at Nathaniel. You can see ears, cat ears. Aurore clearly took a picture of us two and photoshopped it so it looked like Nathaniel. " Mari pointed out.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are right princess. How dare you!" I shouted to Nathaniel and Aurore.

"No. This all went wrong. Marinette is meant to be with Nathaniel and I'm meant to be with Chat!" Aurore exclaimed.

"Nope. You are wrong. Me and My Kitty are inseparable. No one can break our strong bond!" Mari shouted.

"She's right. Now leave. And I mean NOW!" I demanded them.

Later that night

I was on the Eiffel tower waiting for ladybug. I had something important to ask her

"hay chat, is everything alright?" ladybug asked landing next to me

"yea, everything is fine but i need to ask you something " i said

"what is it"

"do you think i should tell Mari who i am behind the mask?

Ladybug was shocked " you w-want to tell Me-Mari your secret identity? "

"i know you said we shouldn't but Mari is so special to me and i believe i should"

Ladybug smiles " it's fine with me just understand one thing"

"what?"

"after you tell her you well have to tell all of Paris"

"why"

"because everyone knows Marinette is dating chat noir if she starts going out with you as your civilian self then people well think you broke up or she is cheating on you"

" you are right okay i will do that anything for my purrincess"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your great review**

 **decliam- i do not own Miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Chat's POV

I jump onto Marinette's balcony that same night. I understand Ladybug's point and I guess I'll have to suffer any consequences "cough cough" my father.

"Kitty?" I heard her say. I turned around to see her wearing the limited edition Chat Noir jammies. So awesome.

"Princess, I have something to tell you." I told her

"Kitty, I know. Ladybug told me you were going to show me who you were under the mask." She smiled.

"But there is one thing, how will I tell everyone?" I asked.

"Tell the class. Get Alya to put it on the blog and I'm pretty sure everyone will tell others." She said. She's so smart.

"Well princess here it goes." After a flash of green light, Marinette didn't see chat anymore, she saw Adrien.

"A-Adrien?" She began, shocked," Wow" was all she could say.

"Are you happy or disappointed?" I asked her.

"I'm happy. I used to have a big crush on you Adrien but when I found out that you like ladybug, I gave up. "

"Wow. Well me and ladybug are good partners now." I told her.

"I know Kitty. I know." She began," well it's getting late."

"Yeah. I should be heading home." I said.

"It's 1am. Stay here."" She pleaded.

"You sure"

"Yes!" She shouted happily (if that makes sense).

"Ok ok." We went inside and instantly fell asleep.

The next day

Marinette P.O.V

I was walking to class when Alya came towards me

"hay girl" she said

"hay can you turn on your blog please. Trust me" she turned her phone on and began filming.

We sat down in our seats

"Hay everyone can i have your attention" it was Adrian. Everyone looked at him. He turned to look at me. I give him a thumbs up

He smile and took a deep breath

"i have something to show you. PLAGG CLAWS OUT" A green light appeared and there stood Chat standing where Adrian used to be….


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay guys this is the last chapter thank you for your great reviews. Also my next fanfiction well be called The Marinette Diaries based on the princess diaries so if you want you can review ir PM me your ideas .**

 **decliam- i do not own Miraculous ladybug**

* * *

Chat P.O.V

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes

"OMG ADRIAN WAS CHAT NOIR ALL ALONE " I heard Alya say excidly

"I can't believe my best bud was a superhero" Nino said

"How did i not see it" Chloe added

"Did you know about this?" Alya asked Mari

"He just told me last night" she replied

"I would have told her sooner but Ladybug said we shouldn't " i said

"Yea about that..." She said standing up and walking in frount of the classroom next to me"I also have something to show you, TIKKI SPOTS ON" then Mari turned INTO...LADYBUG!

"SERIOUSLY MY BEST FRIEND WAS LADYBUG OMG" Alya shouted

"I can't believe it!" Chloe and Nino said at once

"Your L-ladybug" i said supprice

"Yss i am i wanted to tell you sooner but i was afraid of how you would react"

"I'm happy that you are Ladybug" i responded. Then i hugged her happily

Then we detransfrom and i kussed her. I knew that nothing could seperate us and that we would live happily ever afther

TGE END


End file.
